


Payback McManus Style

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Il Duce and Ma McManus reconnected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback McManus Style

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wizefics

 

 

"No Ma, Christ Ma, Listen to Conner Ma..." Ma Murphy laughed through the phone into Connor and Murphy's ears. 

Murphy in a low voice explains to Connor, "We got to get back at the old bag." 

The light rain in Galway fell from the sky and reflected the light from the streetlamps. A beautiful night in Eire, a sight Duke had not seen in over a decade. Back in his homeland, Duke McManus held anticipation for how the next few hours would play out. After all, he had not seen her since the twins were in diapers. 

A small Irish home, composed of a thatched roof and brick walls lay in front of him. Duke, dressed in a black suit, carried a dozen red roses and a bottle of Jameson Whiskey. He paced back and forth in front of the door. "Should I knock? Should I wait?" Duke questioned mentally as he felt his hands start to tingle. How could he explain the two decades away from this home? How could he explain that he had to kill, had to murder people for the Mafia, or it was her head? How could he explain that unless he left, She would have been next? How could he explain that he left because he truly did love her? 

Reaching into his trench coat, he pulls out a small flask. "Okay, one quick drop of the creature, and then I'm going to do it." Duke says to himself. He knows there's no way to pull this off without it hurting him. 

Walking the next few steps, Duke puts himself on the doorstep of his beloved's house. It's hard for him to imagine what will happen next. He knocks on the wood door, a resounding thud echoing through the cobblestone streets. Duke, known to many in the Mafia world as the fearsome Il Duce, shakes in fear of her reaction upon seeing her again. 

"Just a minute!" A voice calls from the other side of the door. Duke commits these words to memory. These are the first words he has heard from his wife in twenty years. He can hear movement and after a beat the door opens. "What can I do for" She pauses, "You!?!" Ma McManus screams into the night air at her long lost suitor. 

"Hi Angel!" Duke says at her, his face full of love and regret. 

"What are you doing here?" She says, her face even, with no sign of emotions. Dressed in a comfortable sweater and a pair of blue jeans, Ms. McManus did not anticipate ever seeing his face again.

"I've come back for you, did you miss me?" He says, his face full of hope. 

"Did I miss you? Did I miss you when the twins were growing up? Did I miss you when the bills came calling? Did I miss you when our children left to Amerikay to chase after ye. You buck idjut!" She screams. 

"Darling, I'm sorry. There was so much -"

"I'm sure there was. There was always so much going on with you. Did this have something to do with the pretty girls down at the pub? One of them convince you to run along to Amerikay with them?" She asks, her jaw set in anger. 

"No, its nothing like that, I did this to protect you." He tries to say.

"To protect me, from what exactly? You dinny protect me from your debts, nor help out with the children. Do you know what its like to have to ask the Fathers for help to keep the kids fed?" She protests. 

"No, its not like that, I had people on me." 

"Oh they were on ye. That's why ye had to stick me with a cruddy life of shame and sorrow here while you partied in Amerikay." She says, spit flying from her mouth. "I grew to hate you over the years." 

"My bonnie lass, tell me that's not true." Duke says, his voice failing. "I did not want to stay away so long, but I had no way of knowing if I was going to be able to keep you safe from them." 

"Who's this mysterious they?" She asks, her voice hitting high octaves no human should be able to produce. 

Duke opens his mouth to respond when he hears a loud crash behind him. He turns around and sees two figures in black, wearing ski masks. One of them crouches down as the other advances across the alley. "Hello Il Duce. You should not have come back to Ireland." 

"This is my home."

"Then we'll be sure to bury you here." Says the figure in black, raising a gun. His mate does the same. Before either Duke or Ma can react, their guns fire, and crimson stains appears on Duke's shirt. 

"Duke, NOOOO!" Ma McManus screams and she falls to her knees, placing his head on her lap. "Not after all this time, not like this." 

"I love you, bonnie lass." Duke says, gasping for breath. 

"I love you, my stupid McManus."

And that's when the figures in black start laughing hysterically. Ripping off his ski mask, Connor reveals himself to his mother. "Hi Ma!" Murphy takes off his ski mask as well, as Ma looks on in disbelief. 

Ms. McManus shakes her head in disbelief as Duke starts giggling on her laugh. "It's just bloodpacks and blanks." He says. 

"What? Why?" She asks. 

"To get you to admit your feelings for me." Duke says, his eyes full of warmth. He leans in for a kiss, and Ma McManus splits her legs so his head falls to the ground. 

Murphy chimes in, "And to get you back for a certain Suicide joke you played on us last year." 

"Feh, a family of old deceivers we are." She replies back as she starts to join in the giggling. "Let's go to the pub, so we can talk more about old times." She says, hold her former lover's hand. 

"I love you, my stupid McManus" Murphy teases as they head down the road, one big happy family. 

 


End file.
